Half Way 'Round the World
by Alexpuppy
Summary: Song fic. Life during and after Bit goes on vacation. Bit time B/L... B/L B/L B/L.... ^_^


Half Way 'Round the World  
  
By Alexpuppy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or the song Half Way 'Round the World by A*Teens.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean he went of vacation?!?" Leena screamed at her father.  
  
"He said he needed a brake, so he went on vacation." Doc tried to explain. "He'll be back soon, no need to worry."  
  
"But… But…" Leena stuttered. 'What if he doesn't come back?' She thought.  
  
  
  
[Baby, I will soon be leaving,  
  
And I know that you are feeling down.  
  
{That you are feeling down}  
  
But ever week I'll send a letter  
  
To let you know my love will never change.  
  
{Love will never change}]  
  
  
  
"Hey Leena! You've got a letter!" Jamie yelled. Leena slumped in to the kitchen.  
  
"Let me see." She snatched the letter out of his hands and looked at it. 'It's not Harry. Who is it? It's not a love note. Could it be?' She ran off to her room and opened the letter. She read it over and over again. "So he is coming back. Well, that's good. I miss you too, Bit." She whispered, a tear slid down her cheek. It had been a month since he had left. She looked out the window at the two full moons.  
  
  
  
[I promise you I'll always feel the same.  
  
So remember in your heart,  
  
Baby when we are apart,  
  
There is no need for crying,  
  
'cause even if I'm…]  
  
  
  
Bit looked at the two full moons.  
  
"Leena." He sat up and looked at his Liger. "Well buddy, lets get going. I'm getting hungry." He jumped in to his cockpit and he was off to the nearest town.  
  
  
  
[Half way 'round the world.  
  
That won't stop me from loving you.  
  
Half way 'round the world,  
  
I'll still be feeling the way I do.  
  
And I want to hold you baby,  
  
'cause I'm going to miss you like crazy,  
  
even if I'm Half way 'round the world!]  
  
  
  
'Hey Dad, you think he'll be back soon?" Leena asked as she looked over to where Liger used to stand.  
  
"I don't know. Soooo… When he gets back… Am I going to get a grandchild?" Leena face fulted.  
  
"What the Hell do you mean by that?!?!?!?!?!?" Leena screamed.  
  
"Well, I know you like him a lot, and I think he returns your feelings, and I thought that maybe you two would, maybe…"  
  
"Shut up! That won't ever happen, so for get it!"  
  
"But I wanted to play with the baby toys!" Doc complained.  
  
"Oh god. Dad, just… shut up…. Just shut up…" Leena sweat dropped.  
  
  
  
[Baby when the monts' are growing,  
  
You and I will still be going strong.  
  
{still be going strong}  
  
No madder what your friends are saying  
  
Don't give up on what your waiting for.  
  
{What your waiting for}  
  
'cause one day I'll be knocking on your door.]  
  
  
  
Bit picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
  
~Ring!~  
  
~Ring!~  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Doc answered.  
  
"Hey Doc!" Bit said.  
  
"Bit! It's great to hear from ya!" Leena's ears perked up.  
  
"Bit?" Leena up at her dad on the phone.  
  
"So, when are you coming home? Really? That's great! Leena will be very happy. That good. Ok, I'll tell her that. Well, tell then, see ya 'round." Doc hung up the phone. "That was Bit. He'll be home in about a week. He said to tell you that he missed you." With that, Doc walked off.  
  
"Hurry home, Bit."  
  
  
  
[So remember in your heart,  
  
Baby when we are apart,  
  
There is no need for crying,  
  
'cause even if I'm…]  
  
  
  
"Home. I'm finally home." Bit walked up to the front door and knocked. A split second later, the door opened and something attacked him.  
  
"Ahhh! Oh my god, Leena! Don't scare me like that!" Leena hung on to him like a barnacle on a rock.  
  
"Oh {Sob} Bit! You're {sob} Home!" Leena cried in to his chest.  
  
"Shhh, it's ok Leena. I'm here." Bit soothed. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug.  
  
"I'm so happy you're home." Leena looked up at him. The space between them slowly closed…  
  
  
  
[Half way 'round the world.  
  
That won't stop me from loving you.  
  
Half way 'round the world,  
  
I'll still be feeling the way I do.  
  
And I want to hold you baby,  
  
'cause I'm going to miss you like crazy,  
  
even if I'm Half way 'round the world!]  
  
Months later…  
  
Bit and Leena sat in the park staring up at the two full moons.  
  
"Leena, you mean so much to me. I want to be with you for ever." Bit put an arm around Leena and pulled her close.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Then will you marry me?" Bit pulled out a box and showed her the ring in side.  
  
"Yes! Yes I will! I've been waiting for ever to hear those words!" Leena flung her arms around Bit and kissed him.  
  
  
  
[If I could you know that I would  
  
Find a way to stay for good  
  
But I must go now  
  
I want to hold you baby,  
  
'cause I'm going to miss you like crazy,  
  
even if I'm…]  
  
  
  
"You may kiss the bride!" Bit and Leena kissed passionately then parted and headed back down the isle.  
  
"They look so happy." Doc said, smiling at the newly wedded couple.  
  
"They deserve it." Leon said, also looking at Bit and Leena.  
  
"I was right! I get grandchildren!" Leon sweat dropped.  
  
  
  
[Half way 'round the world.  
  
That won't stop me from loving you.  
  
Half way 'round the world,  
  
I'll still be feeling the way I do.  
  
And I want to hold you baby,  
  
'cause I'm going to miss you like crazy,  
  
even if I'm Half way 'round the world!]  
  
  
  
"Get up daddy!" The little boy yelled jumping on top of his father's back.  
  
"Get off." The father grumbled, pulling the pillow over his head.  
  
"Mommy! Make daddy get out of bed!" The little boy yelled as he trying to wake his mother up.  
  
"But mommy wants to sleep too." She too wouldn't get up.  
  
"hehehehehe. Mommy! Uncle Harry's here!!!" The little boy screamed.  
  
"WHAT?!?!? HELP!!!" The little boy's mother jumped out of bed. "Where is he?" She looked around. 'I get it…'  
  
"Zack that's not very nice. But it was a good way to get us up. Just don't do it again, got it?" The blond haired man got out of bed and get dressed. "Come one Leena, it is time to get up. You need to go visit your father and I need to take Zack to the park." Bit said, pulling his wife out of bed.  
  
"Ok." She got up. "But I'm not going anywhere with out a kiss."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ewwwww!!" The little boy giggled as he ran out of the room. He hated when his parents did that…  
  
  
  
[Half way 'round the world.  
  
That won't stop me from loving you.  
  
Half way 'round the world,  
  
I'll still be feeling the way I do.  
  
And I want to hold you baby,  
  
'cause I'm going to miss you like crazy,  
  
even if I'm Half way 'round the world!]  
  
  
  
End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: Sooo, what do you think? Cute? I got Zack from my other fic, but it's a different story line. Review Plz!) 


End file.
